


About the City

by bloodofinnocence



Series: Narrating the Days [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Battery City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodofinnocence/pseuds/bloodofinnocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i did this today in english class and Miss Oh-so-perfect said it wasn't right that I was repeating the start of a sentence at the beginning (FOR SUSPENSE I TOLD HER BUT NOOO) so i had to do a new text which is half as long and extremely boring and she probably told the other teachers how rude i got ugh i hate that woman<br/>anyway props to you if you're actually about to read it ha good luck<br/>also the task was to use as many city-words and -adjectives from a few charts as possible, so it's packed with words like "big", "great", and stuff like that, youjust gotta look over that</p>
    </blockquote>





	About the City

**Author's Note:**

> i did this today in english class and Miss Oh-so-perfect said it wasn't right that I was repeating the start of a sentence at the beginning (FOR SUSPENSE I TOLD HER BUT NOOO) so i had to do a new text which is half as long and extremely boring and she probably told the other teachers how rude i got ugh i hate that woman  
> anyway props to you if you're actually about to read it ha good luck  
> also the task was to use as many city-words and -adjectives from a few charts as possible, so it's packed with words like "big", "great", and stuff like that, youjust gotta look over that

The city is huge. The city is modern. The city is clean. The city is controlled. The city is safe.

No traffic jams, no rush hour, no vandalism, no pollution, no homelessness.

There are big factories on one side, on the other side are lots and lots of apartment complexes. In the middle of the city is the great skyscraper. It is the tallest building in the city, and it can be seen from miles and miles.

At night, after curfew, when all the lights are out, the city bathed in darkness, the skyscraper is still alive.

In the city everybody has got a job. They are mostly working long, dull days in the gigantic factories. They do not complain. Only a few lucky people get to work in the skyscraper. Those do not talk about it. They live in there, in the lowest stories of the tower, and they never leave the building. They work there until they pass away.

On the highest floor are the rulers. They watch over the city and make sure that nothing interrupts the constant perfection.

In the city, there is no need. There is no need of airports, shopping malls, parks, zoos, museums, galleries or concerts. The people in the city are content. They have everything they need; food, clothes, security.

They have the rulers to watch over them, and they are grateful.


End file.
